Stardust and Moonlight
by Miss Amane
Summary: Gulliver's candy has been recalled after it turned Luna into a middle schooler. One day she meets Kaname. She might be the only person capable of curing his sickness. But it mean betraying the ESP. Can she give up everything to save Kaname?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I am aware what an unusual pair they sound like. I just had a plot idea and these two seemed to fit it. So I hope you enjoy this story. Please review for that would make me very happy. If you have any suggestions feel free to put them in a review. I enjoy friendly suggestions. So please enjoy chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1

_I hate this._ Luna Koizumi thought glaring at the unfortunate tree that was in front of her. At the moment she was mad at everything. Even the trees made her want to punch something. She had all ways thought the elementary school principal was her friend but would a friend do this to her? She doubted it not that she really knew what friends were. She had never had any except for Yuka whom she had been rather vile to. You might wonder why Luna is in such a bad mood. Well it all started with Gulliver's candy. That stupid thing needed to be recalled for it obviously had some things wrong with it. Luna had been using it to change to keep an eye on Mikan. Unfortunately she had popped one in one morning and she had shrunk down to the size of a middle school student. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't get her back to her original age. No one knew what to do so she was stuck with that body. Then again she was going to age like a normal teenager. They had found that out on her birthday when she suddenly shot up as though she had just done a year's worth of growing. So eventually she would be back to her normal self. It was just taking too long. Worse yet the ESP wasn't even seeming concerned. He was too focused on his new toy to be concerned about her. Someone had invented something that apparently would give him an upper hand. She wasn't really sure what it was. He had simply sentenced her to pretend to be a student so she could keep an eye on people. She was tired of doing his damn dirty work. He should do it for himself. She angrily kicked a tree before realizing what a bad idea that was. She let out a small pained sound and gently took hold of her foot. She bent down to see if there was any damage. She was so concerned with her foot that she didn't notice someone come up behind her.

"Are you all right Miss?" She turned her head to look at the boy. He looked like a prince out of a fairy tale at first glance. She found her eyes widening as she looked at him. He was taller than her as many males were with blonde hair framing his face. His concerned eyes were a surprisingly deep and a shade of brown that reminded her of dark chocolate.

"Ah yes I'm all right. I just hurt my foot a little." Luna said suddenly feeling shy. She wasn't sure why. This boy just made her feel like a damsel in distress. She looked up when he offered her his hand. She gently took it and let him haul her to her feet. "Thank you for asking. It is very kind of you…. I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"It's Kaname, Kaname Sonoh." He said with a smile that made Luna feel like blushing. "And what is your name?"

"I am Luna Koizumi." She said giving him a light smile. It was the first time she had told someone her name without earning a hate full look. What a nice feeling. She felt her cheeks warm slightly and brought a hand up to feel her cheeks. "I…"

"Kaname! Where are you?" Voices called behind them. Kaname turned and waved at some people behind him.

"I'm over here." He called back. Luna looked up to see who was calling him. Unfortunately it was Mikan and her friends. She couldn't let them see her. She had caused enough trouble and they surely didn't like her. The soul sucking Alice wasn't a very likeable one.

"I am sorry but I must be off. It was a pleasure to meet you." Luna said. She gave him a small smile and a wave before she took off back through the woods. She didn't know where she would go but anyone could be less awkward than this one.

Kaname's Third Person POV

"Wait." Kaname said trying to stop the girl. She either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him for she kept walking. He just stood and watched her disappear into the forest. He couldn't remember seeing her before then again he was often in the hospital. His condition just kept getting worse and soon he wouldn't be able to do this, to come out and visit his friends and classmates. What a sad day that would be. And visiting people in the hospital usually lead to sadness. It wasn't fun to see people like that. _Now enough of those negative thoughts, Kaname. _He scolded himself. It helped to have positive thinking and he tried to be as optimistic as possible. Then again if he thought of that girl it might just seem more possible. She was lovely and he had never seen anyone like her. She was small in the way that all girls were and her skin was a soft and fair shade of white. Her hair was as fiery as a sunset and her eyes were a bright blue. He couldn't remember seeing her before so perhaps she was new. And judging by her uniform she was a middle school student like him. How interesting.

"Thanks for wandering off, Kaname." Kaname turned to see Tsubasa stop beside him panting. It looked as though he had been running.

"Sorry." Kaname replied truly apologetic. He hadn't meant to worry his friend he had simply wanted some fresh air. He enjoyed being out of the hospital. He coughed lightly before he bit his lip. "Hey Tsubasa have you ever met a girl named Luna?"

"The new girl in our year? Yes, I would recommend you stay away from her. Why do you ask?" Tsubasa asked as he leaned against a tree.

"Oh I was just wondering." Kaname said with a light shrug. She wasn't good news? How could this be? She looked so innocent and delicate. She hadn't done anything bad when he was around. In fact she looked kind of hurt and surprised when he greeted her so nicely. Maybe she wasn't used to kindness. Then again people were not all ways what they seemed. He had been told that he was a natural manipulator. But it didn't matter for he was determined to see that girl again. He wanted to get to know this Luna Koizumi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow it had been forever since I updated this. I will try to be better at it but I am very busy. But I will try to get more of it out. Please review.**

Chapter 2

Luna's Third Person POV

Luna sighed lightly as she walked back towards the ESP's office. She hadn't wanted to leave but she knew she wouldn't be welcome if she had stayed. She had been nothing but mean to Mikan and her friends. She deserved nothing more than their scorn. She stopped suddenly as an idea hit her. Since she was in favor of the ESP she had access to the student files. She could look Kaname up and not get in trouble. Sure she would seem like a strange stalker but when would she get the chance to see him again? She didn't even know why she hadn't seen him before. She smiled lightly to herself rather pleased by her solution. She then skipped off to the room where the records were kept. No one spared a glance at her. She snuck inside and locked the door behind her. She smiled to herself realizing just how crazy she seemed. Maybe she had lost her mind but was that really an issue right now? She only had a few minutes before someone came by. She quickly went to where the student files were kept and yanked one of the cabinet doors open. She scanned the names quickly not really caring about the other people. She stopped when her eyes noticed a familiar name. It was Kaname's and his folder was so close she could almost taste victory. She snatched it up and placed it gently in her bag. She then closed the drawer door stopping to wonder if she should have worn gloves. She decided she didn't need them for she was allowed to be in here. She was the favorite of the ESP after all.

Smiling she went back to the door to leave. She froze when she heard shoes clicking down the hall. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be here she thought darting behind the door. The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a man who looked familiar somehow. He looked around before going to the other side of the room to look through some box. Luna darted out from behind the door and as silently as possible rushed out the door. On her way she spotted something that almost made her hearts stop. The box read: Fourth Alice Cure. Her eyes were wide as she rushed into the hallway. The ESP had a cure for the fourth Alice? He could cure many of the sick patients in the school's hospital and yet he didn't do so. Why would he do something like that? Didn't he want the students to get better? No he didn't that much Luna could see. Otherwise he would have at least given some to the hospital so they could sure the more sick patients. What was he planning on doing? Luna pulled her bag closer feeling the need to keep this file close. Now that she thought about it that drawer had been smaller than she had expected. Had he moved the rest of the files somewhere else? This was all so confusing and she was getting in deep all ready. There were so many questions without answers. She wondered if perhaps she should have gotten a normal job after graduating. Her life would have been so much simpler and perhaps she wouldn't be distracted by thoughts of a certain Kaname Sonoh. But what would else would she have to do? Sit alone at home thinking about her job? Life was truly lonely when you didn't have any friends. The first time around hadn't been her fault and she had been judged for no reason. But this time she had brought it on herself. She was stupid and had put the wants of the ESP before any of her own thoughts. Vengeance had clouded her mind but then again she had no reason to think badly of the ESP. He cared for her didn't he?

Kaname's Third Person POV

Kaname sighed as he looked out the window. He was visiting Mr. Bear while he was out of the hospital. The poor thing missed him terribly and he didn't like to worry him. He was drinking a glass of water as the other's talked around him. Tsubasa had brought the whole gang with him meaning Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, and even Misaki. He was quite happy to see them but he couldn't seem to get his mind off of Luna. Perhaps he should address her more formally but the name Luna suited her so well. It sounded better than calling her Koizumi. Then an idea hit him. He could ask the little ones if they knew her. Tsubasa hadn't told him much and at the moment he was flirting with Misaki. It might look like they were fighting but Kaname knew better. "So um have any of you ever met a girl named Luna?" He asked and the group went surprisingly silent. His eyes widened lightly at the reaction and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Why do you ask?' Hotaru questioned him.

"Well I kind of ran into her earlier and apparently she's in my class." Kaname said with a light shrug.

"She's in your class? That doesn't make any sense." Ruka piped in. "Just a few weeks ago the ESP had her take Gulliver's candy to pass as an elementary student and spy on Mikan." He continued.

"Wasn't that candy recalled?"Misaki asked suddenly joining the conversation. "I heard that it was causing people to be stuck in certain forms like what happened to Yoichi. Luna must have been using a lot of it and she might not have noticed the change. So perhaps she's stuck that way." She suggested with a shrug.

"So you hold bad feelings for her Mikan?" Kaname asked the small girl. Mikan looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Well to be honest not really. If she hadn't been interfering the whole time I might not have learned Natsume's true feelings." She said with another smile. She had been holding Natsume's hand and he seemed reluctant to let go of it. Kaname frowned lightly as he looked them over. He sure had missed a lot while in the hospital. He hadn't even known Mikan and Natsume were together. But they did make a cute couple.

"So you wouldn't mind if I wanted to see her again?" He asked softly.

"Nope." Mikan said. She turned around to see Mr. Bear. Apparently something else had happened to make them more friendly because she went over to greet him.

"It's not wrong for you to like someone you probably shouldn't." Kaname heard Natsume say. He looked over to find that the other boy was in fact talking to him. "She might be a total bitch but everyone deserves love right? I doubt she'd ever cheat on you and I'm sure you would be very loyal if you could tear her away from the ESP. Just be careful where you step and know what you're getting yourself into." He said before he went off to reign in Mikan. Kaname frowned lightly as he considered Natsume's words. It seemed so strange that Luna could do all the things people said she did. He wanted to believe she was good. Then again maybe she just hadn't shown anyone her good side. He would try to bring it out and prove that and perhaps he would get to know her better that way. He couldn't wait to see her again. He would definitely be going to class tomorrow.


End file.
